Death of a sibling
by purpletwist
Summary: what if Vitani was the one who died instead of Nuka? AU
1. Chapter 1

A what if Scenario. some Charters might be out of Charter but don't criticize that

* * *

in the dusty gorge, a large body came tumbling down, The lion king Simba got to his feet quickly

" yes we got him" a voice from the top cried, a few lionesses carefully slid down to the gorge, Simba ran from the attacking females. he ran all the way to a dam piled with logs, Simba was trapped, the fall wounded him looking back he watched the outsiders closing in on him. Quickly for a desperate escape he begin to climb the logs, each step would cause some to fall. the lions at the bottom jumped out of the way, there leader Zira growled with anger.

"Simba" a young lion called from the top of the gorge

" Get him Kovu" Zira screamed " Do it now". another young male jumped from Zira's side

" I'll do it for you mother" he cried, before he got his chance a female blocked his was

" no Nuka let me" she said, she leaped up onto the log pile, each step she took brought her closer and closer, finally she reached her prey, with her paw she dug her claws into Simba's leg, Simba winced in pain

"long live Scar" she cried, after she said that one of the longs that supported her foot snapped in half, the other log that supported her body begin to roll backwards

" oh no" she cried, she slipped under the log, the it stopped on top of her

" no" Zira cried "Vitani". Vitani tried to free her self but as she looked up another log rolled her way, all Vitani could do was duck but the log landed on top of her. dust cleared from the pile. the young lion Kovu raced to the pile. he tried to dig his sister out, Zira shoved him out of the way, desperately searching for her daughter, she lifted another log over untill she found her, Vitani coughed

" Vitani" Zira spoke her name. Vitani opened her eyes

" Mother..." she tried her best to breath " I failed you", Zira ran a paw under her daughters chin

" I failed you..." Vitani spoke her last words then her body became limp, Zira took back her paw she couldn't belive her only daughter was dead. her son Nuka looked down at his little sister then he comfort his mother.

* * *

so what if Vitani was the one who got killed insted of Nuka?

please review


	2. Chapter 2

"Scar" Zira begin while her eyes fixed on her dead daughter " watch over my little Vitani" Kovu wanted to grieve for his sister but he instead felt ashamed, Zira turned her eys over to Kovu

" you" she growled " YOU!" she ran up to him, with her paw she struck him on the face, Kovu yelped in pain, he faced his mother after the blow, Zira gasped at Kovu's eye, his left eye with the same exact mark as scar

" what have you done!" she demanded

" I.." Kovu stuttered then he realized that his mother doesn't scare him anymore" I did nothing" he said with confidence

" EXACTLY!" Zira shrieked " doing so you betrayed your pride" she got into his face " you betrayed Scar"

" I Want Nothing More to DO WITH HIM" Kovu fought back, he was sick of Scar

" you can not escape it" Zira said forcing Kovu to go backwards " Vitani is dead because of you" she blamed, Kovu went to back fare that he tripped over a rock

" no" Kovu said in defense

" YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SISTER!!!" Zira told him loud and clear

" NO!!!" Kovu cried he made a quick dash and fled from the outsiders,

" KOVU!!!" Nuka growled, he was now going to get the chance he always wanted, he begin to go after him

" Nuka let him go" Zira commanded him, she leaped onto a ledge " Simba has hurt me for the last time" she begin her speech

" Simba is injured and weak" poisoning the minds of her followers " now is the time to attack " she struck her paw to the ground " we'll take his intire Kingdome" she then took a breath " BY FORCE!!!" she roared, the others roared in agreement and Zira laughed in peer insanity.

* * *

keep reading, it might get intresting


	3. Chapter 3

Rain poured onto the grounds of the pride lands, thunder roared in the sky, Zira stood dressed in mud with her followers all ready to battle, Simba stood on the opposite side with his lionesses, Timon and pumbaa started taunting

" it's over Simba" Zira spoke " I've dreamed nothing more for years"

" last chance Zira" Simba spoke to her " Go home"

" I am home" she said as a flash of lighting crossed over her " ATTACK!!" she commanded, first her lionesses walked, then they trotted , finally the broke into a dash as then ran into the opposing lions and the war begun.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nala ran over to a rock on top Nuka stood ready to attack

" where's your little Princess now Nala" he taunted

" Nuka" she growled, Nuka Lunged at her but Nala remembered her flip trick turned the tables on him and ened up pinning him.

In a corner a group on outsider lionesses ran screaming, they didn't wanted to be near a warthog loaded with gas. Zira watched as another group was taking Simba down

" Simba" she leaped off her rock " your mine" she begain inching closer to him. Simba magae to break free of the lions slashing at who ever was there, then Zira came and struck him to the ground. the fighting stopped they all circled around for the final showdown. Simba and Zira begin circle then as they lifted them self's up for the hit, two more lions jumped blocking them, it was Kiara facing Simba and Kovu facing Zira

" Kiara?" Simba spoke, Kiara just glared at her father

" Kovu" Zira spatted his name like venom, Kovu wasn't phased " move" she demanded

" stay out of this" Simba told his daughter

" daddy this has to stop" Kiara spoke

" you even weaker then I though " Zira snapped at Kovu " get out of the way"

" you'll never hurt Kiara or Simba" Kovu defended himself " not while I'm here" he braced him self ready to fend off his mother

Kiara's expression soften " a wise king once told me we are one" she said " I didn't understand him back then" she continued " now I do"

" but they" Simba protested

" them" Kiara started again interrupting her father " they are us, what difference to you see?" the outsiders started to listen to Kiara's words. The sky stopped raining and sunlight broke, Simba gave his daughter a loving smile then they embraced, the sight sickened Zira, she saw the opportunity to attack

" Nuka now" she cried, Nuka got into position

" gladly" he growled

" Stop" on of the outsiders cried, she walked up to Kovu to join his side, she had a trail of spots on her left eye, Nuka stopped himself from attacking

" Dotti" he spoked to her " what are you doing" Dotti glared at him

" Nuka this Isn't the answer" she spoke to him " look where all this lead, think of your sister" her expression softened " if this goes on you could of hurt me, your self and " she took a quick glace at her tummy " and some one else". the other outsiders stood dumbstruck at what the lion Dotti said, it took Nuka a while to figure out what she said then his expression soften

" Dotti" he walked over to embrace her " your right" he said " fighting never solves nothing" he looked to the ground " I should learn to forgive and forget" he walked up to his brother

" Kovu forgive me" he said " forgive me for the times" he said. Kovu expression soften to his brother

"I forgive you" he said " you can start over" he said " Vitani would like that". Zira was angry that he oldest son was betraying her

" Nuka you worthless son" she croak " if you won't fight along side me then you will die as well". the other outsiders were disgusted with what Zira said to her son, then left her and joined Simba. Zira looked to the left then to the right

" where are you going" she demanded " get back here"

" let it go Zira" Simba called to her " it's time to put the past behind us"

" I"LL NEVER LET IT GO" Zira cried, Simba heard a sound from the river, another log got force to the pile

" this is for you Scar" Zira claimed, she lunged towards Simba, Kiara who saw her despratly defended her father and took the ttack her self, the two ended up going tin to the gorge, the same one where Vitani was killed.

* * *

i liked the parring of Nuka and Dotti or Spotti, I can't tell who is who so if I messed up then oh well. and from Dotti's speech you could get the hint that she's pregnant with Nuka's cub!.

i know Nuka wasn't him self in this Chapter but well it's up to you to say what oyu think of him.


	4. Chapter 4

" Kiara " Simba cried, the two lionesses hit a leg and broke apart, Kovu ran to the edge

" Kiara" he creid, Nuka and Dotti stood next to him, Simba leaped into the gorge, he used his claws to grip the wall

" Hold on Kiara" Nala called then she saw the dam break the a giant river crashed threw the gorge " Simba" she called " Simba the river"

"Kiara" he kept calling leaping from rack to rock.

Zira and Kiara kept Tumbling down the gorge, Kiara manage to slow down her falling while Zira couldn't, Zira was gripping the wall for dear life

" Zira" Kiara called from above she reached with her paw " give me your paw" Zira just slashed at her, thinking it was a trick, but then she realized her grip was slipping time was running out

" Zira come on" Kiara tried again " I'll help you". Zira's desperate look turned into a wicked smile, she looked at Kiara

" no" she said " never" and to kiara's surprised Zira flung her self from the ledge and fell to her death. Kiara watched as Zira's body was tossed in the river hitting the logs until the river died down. Zira was dead.

up above the gorge, Kovu gave a heavy sigh, his mother was gone, and it felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders

" she's gone" Nuka spoke, Dotti nuzzled him in comfort, Nuka took the moment to grieve

just from the ledge tow figured came out from the gorge

" Kiara" Nala cried hugging her daughter, every one came to her a reveil she's alive. Kovu and Kiara embraced eachother

" Kovu" Simba called, Kovu walked over to Simba " I was wrong you belong here" Kiara came up to Kovu and nuzzled him. Simba smiled " let's go home" three outlanders walked up to him like if they're were going to ask a question, Simba looked at them with a friendly face

" all of us" he said.

The journey to pride rock wasn't too long, the Sun cast it's light as both Pridelanders and outlanders climbed the rock to become one family, Rafiki dangled two fruits from his stick in front of Kiara and Kovu, Simba felt Nala nuzzling him, Nuka watched his brother and for the first time a different feeling came over him, instead of jealousy he felt proud of his little brother, Dotti nuzzled him with affection,

Simba and Nala started to walk towards the edge of Pride rock, then kiar and Kovu followed as they reached the edge Simba Let out a great mighty roar, Kovu followed, the Kiara and Nala joined as the four roared.

"well done my son" a voice boomed from the Sky only Simba and Rafiki know who it is. " we are one"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Days later Nuka was sleeping in the shade, Kovu walked up to him, he felt that this would be the chance to start over the brother relationship

" hey Nuka?" Kovu spoke from behind him, Nuka didn't say anything, he just felt sad, Kovu tried again " whats wrong?. Nuka sat up

" I miss her" Nuka said Scraching his side with his leg

" Zira?" he asked, Kovu stopped referring Zira as his mother.

" no" Nuka said " Vitani". both brothers felt silent, Vitani felt more like the mother figure then a sister to them, they both gave a moment of silence to honnor their sister

" our own Sister gone" Nuka spoke again

" Nuka" Kovu said " I miss her to and where ever she is the great kings will watch over her" the tow brothers looked to the sky ans if you look closely at one cloud it almost looks like a Lioness running free.

**END**

* * *

END finaly hope you enjoied this what if Scenario.


End file.
